When You Shoot, I Think I'd Duck
by GrabYourFriends
Summary: "He could really use a smile." Ehh, I was bored. I know Creek is canon now, but Crenny is still pretty cute. Anyways, Craig and Kenny talk over cigarettes. They're in their twenties in this, whatever twenty ya want, and they're hangin' out in front of an abandoned Blockbuster Video.


**Disclaimer: South Park does not belong to me, sadly.**

* * *

Kenneth McCormick bites his lip until it almost bleeds as he watches Craig Tucker bend over in front of him. As impulsive as he can be, the thought is said aloud.

"Oh, you're doing things to my reproductive organs in that position, Tucker," he says, licking his lips in the process.

Said man turns his head to sneer at him before grabbing the lighter he'd dropped and standing upright. "Suck my dick, McCormick," he responds, lighting his cigarette and popping it in his mouth as Kenny grabs one from his box of Marlboros.

Kenny puts the cancer stick in his mouth and lights it up by pressing it to the end of Craig's, his eyes shining with that usual perverted glint. After taking a long drag and exhaling, he takes it out of his mouth. "Unzip your pants and I'll get on my knees~."

Craig makes a face. "Shouldn't have bothered with that line, knowing your disgusting little head would come up with a response like that." He blows smoke into Kenny's face, who coughs and then laughs, his voice breaking.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be this way if I hadn't walked in on my folks doin' the deed!" he exclaims in between guffaws, doubled over and coughing afterwards, nevertheless amused. He then stands up, takes another drag, leans against the wall, and retaliates by doing the same thing to Craig. His demeanor suddenly morphs from amused to serious. "Craig, I love you."

He says the words in a quiet voice, but loud enough for the other to hear. His eyes lock onto Craig's crystal cobalt ones as the latter gazes back at him with the same seriousness.

"I hate you, too, McCormick."

With that, Kenny gawks at him, Marlboro cigarette falling out of his mouth and onto the pavement of the parking lot in front of the abandoned Blockbuster Video. Craig has always been this way, and it never usually bothers him, but for some mysterious reason, after telling him those three words countless times and never getting those four words as a reply, he gets upset. He stomps on the fallen cigarette and glares ferally into his partner's eyes, forgetting to consider the fact that maybe saying he hates him is his way of saying he loves him, because all he wants to hear is something positive, something that will make him cry with joy or at least smile. He could really use a smile. Life is too overwhelming.

"Say it the right way for once!" he shouts, unexpected and rare tears brimming in his sapphire orbs.

Craig, bewildered at the sudden outburst, simply stares back at him with wide eyes before closing them, pondering something for a moment, pulling the cigarette from his mouth, and stepping toward him until only an inch of space is left between the two of them. "Sorry," he mutters sincerely, lifting his chin and leaning in to kiss him. "That was insensitive of me. I love you, too, Kenneth." He wraps his arms securely around him, instantly getting a tight embrace in return, as well as a face buried in his shoulder.

Kenny's entire body trembles from the emotional overload of getting a kiss, a hug, and an "I love you, too" all at the same time. His needy heart pounds in a mixture of joy and relief as he sobs into Craig's shoulder, joyous that he did all that and relieved that he did it. And he called him Kenneth, which always makes him feel like royalty when his boyfriend says it. "T-thank you," he manages between sobs, hugging him even tighter.

"Don't worry about it." Craig pulls him away, looks him in the eyes, and cracks a small smile. "Late night MickeyD's*?"

Kenny smirks back at him like an evil mastermind. "Yes, please," he answers, hugging his arm.

And so, the two broken adults head off to get something from their favorite fast food restaurant ever.

* * *

 **MickeyD's = McDonalds**


End file.
